Image forming devices including printers, copiers, scanners, fax machines and other similar devices have become staples for business and home offices. Consumers have a wide variety of options to choose from when considering such purchases. Among the considerations for these consumers are cost, size and print quality. The ever-increasing demands of consumers continually fuel innovation in this technology.
Print quality in image forming apparatuses has improved through use of innovations in toner, toner distribution devices and image formation. Because of these improvements, both home and business offices are able to produce professional, high quality media. Inherent with the high quality images is the prevention of inadvertent toner marks that may appear on the printed media. One common mark is a band that extends along the edge of the printed image.
Image forming apparatus size and shape is a consideration for home and business offices because of space limitations and ease of use. Engineering these devices to be both easy to use and adaptable to space considerations has contributed to their popularity.
Consumers of image forming apparatuses often consider cost when selecting these devices. Therefore, it is desirable for continued technological innovation in all areas, including print quality and device dimensions, to be as cost-effective as possible.